


Sharing the Riverbank

by DandelionDrabbles (AnonymousDandelion)



Series: Dialogue Prompt Fills [8]
Category: Good Omens (Radio), Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Awkward Aziraphale (Good Omens), Awkward Crowley (Good Omens), Beginning of a Beautiful Friendship, Crowley's Name is Crawly | Crawley (Good Omens), Developing Friendship, Ducks, Firsts, Fluff, Foreshadowing, Friendship, Lonely Crowley (Good Omens), M/M, Other, Pre-Arrangement (Good Omens), Pre-Relationship, Rivers, and no one will persuade me otherwise, aziraphale and crowley have been feeding ducks together for millennia, friendship dialogue prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-18
Updated: 2020-11-18
Packaged: 2021-03-10 05:07:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27578264
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnonymousDandelion/pseuds/DandelionDrabbles
Summary: Crawly shouldnotrelax at sight of his designated adversary. Nevertheless, he does. “Want to sit together?”Aziraphale stares. “Sittogether? And… do what?”(Friendship dialogue prompt fill #2.)
Relationships: Aziraphale & Crowley (Good Omens), Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Series: Dialogue Prompt Fills [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1996120
Comments: 18
Kudos: 60
Collections: Aspec-friendly Good Omens





	Sharing the Riverbank

**Author's Note:**

> See prompt in end notes.

Crawly is lounging on the riverbank when he abruptly realizes he has company. He scrambles upright, searching for the ethereal presence…

Oh. There, near a cluster of waterfowl. Aziraphale.

Crawly should _not_ relax at sight of his designated adversary. Nevertheless, he does. “Hi,” he calls.

Aziraphale jumps. “Crawly! What are you doing here?”

Crawly shrugs. (“I like reeds” doesn’t sound sufficiently demonic.) “You?”

Aziraphale gestures towards the waterfowl — is he _throwing_ things at them? What the Heaven? — and announces, “I am feeding ducks.”

“Oh,” says Crawly.

There’s a long pause. Then — simply because standing and talking from twenty feet apart is awkward; obviously not because he’s lonely, demons don’t get lonely — Crawly says, “Want to sit together?”

Aziraphale stares. “ _Sit_ together? And… do what?”

Crawly considers shifting forms and literally crawling into a hole. Instead, he babbles, “Eh. Ngk. Dunno. Anything.” _Dunno anything? Sounds about right._ “We could, um, whatever. Do whatever.”

Aziraphale is still staring, like he has no idea what Crawly’s talking about. Crawly sympathizes.

“Erm.” Crawly wracks his brain — and then, he has it. He conjures a flask and waves it triumphantly in the air. “Let’s drink wine and trash-talk our coworkers!”

Aziraphale stares harder. “I’m sorry?”

“Drink wine and trash-talk our coworkers?” Crawly repeats, less confidently. “The humans do it. They can keep at it for ages, you should see them, well, actually you probably _have_ seen them, I guess, but—” Satan, he’s babbling again. Blast it.

Aziraphale’s lips are half-parted, eyes wide. After a moment, however, the angel draws himself up (as much as anyone can draw themselves up whilst feeding ducks). “If you’re trying to tempt me into _talebearing_ ,” he states, “you shan’t succeed.”

“What? I didn’t—” But, Crawly realizes, in retrospect it’s obvious how _let’s trash-talk our coworkers_ would sound, given their respective employers. What was Crawly thinking, anyway? Oh, right, he _wasn’t_ thinking.

Crawly winces. “Right. Yeah. Never mind. I’ll… be off?”

He lets his wine-holding hand drop, and turns, keeping a wary eye on the angel just in case. Aziraphale hasn’t seemed interested in smiting on previous occasions, but Crawly isn’t sure how badly he’s offended this time.

“Crawly?”

Crawly stops, and turns to see a complicated expression passing over Aziraphale’s face. How can a face be so transparent, yet so hard to read?

“I _won’t_ bear tales,” Aziraphale reiterates. “But… I wouldn’t be averse to wine. Or to, er.” He pauses, glances around. “Sitting together?”

It’s Crawly’s turn to stare, speechless.

“That is. If you meant it. If not, I fully understand, of course, you—”

“No!” Crawly interrupts. “Yeah. I mean, I meant it.”

“Ah.” Aziraphale’s face brightens, and he comes closer. “I can show you how to feed ducks. They seem to like bread.”

They spend an entirely uneventful, entirely memorable day together. No trash-talking transpires — but they sit together, Crawly sinks his first duck, and they share their first drink.

And, though it won’t occur to them until much later, they may both have made their first friend.

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: “Let’s drink wine and trash-talk our coworkers.”
> 
> Am I obsessed with Aziraphale and Crowley and ducks? Yes.  
> Do I regret this obsession? No.
> 
> ... anyway, as per usual, thanks for reading, hope you enjoyed, and please consider commenting if you did! Have a great day.


End file.
